Cast list kim possible vs frozen
Christy Carlson Romano Christy-carlson-romano-picture-4 Christy Carlson Romano (born Christy Michelle Romano on March 20, 1984) provided the voice for Kim Possible. She previously starred in Even Stevens and has voiced the character of Kisaragi in the Kingdom Hearts video game and the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children movie. The episode "Blush" was based on her modesty that causes her to blush easily when complimented or in an awkward situation. She was the first person to act in three Disney Channel projects simultaneously (Even Stevens, Kim Possible, Cadet Kelly) and has appeared on Broadway and Off-Broadway in four productions. Romano is also a singer, releasing two albums, having a song included on ten soundtracks and appearing in Chris Brown's music video for "Run It". Her book, Grace's Turn, was named as the 2007 Teenage Book of the Year by the New York Public Library. Yes check Official website ● IMDb button IMDb page ● Twitter bird icon Twitter page ● Wikipedia W Wikipedia page Will Friedle Will Friedle Will Friedle (born August 11 1976) provided the voice for Ron Stoppable. Played Eric Matthews in Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World. Twitter bird icon Twitter page ● Wikipedia W Wikipedia page ● IMDb button IMDb page Tahj Mowry TahjMowry Tahj Mowry (May 17 1986) provided the voice for Wade Load. He is best known for his role as Wade and his role in Smart Guy as T.J. Henderson. YouTube icon YouTube channel ● IMDb button IMDb page John Di Maggio John DiMaggio John Di Maggio (born 4 September 1968) is the voice of Dr. Drakken and Edward Lipsky. ◾ Emmy-nominated ◾ Voice of Bender, Jake the Dog, Fung (Kung Fu Panda: LoA), Rico (Penguins of Madagascar) ◾ Excutive producer of the voice acting documentary I Know That Voice. Facebook-icon Facebook page ● IMDb button IMDb page ● Twitter bird icon Twitter page ● Wikipedia W Wikipedia page Nicole Sullivan Nicole Sullivan Nicole Sullivan is the voice of Shego. Although she is most known for her role on Kim Possible, Nicole has had many other roles. She voices Marlene on Penguins of Madagascar, Drew on the Secret Saturdays, Wilbur's mother on Meet the Robinsons, and has done several guest voice overs for other shows. She has also had guest appearances on shows such as Numb3rs, Monk, and CSI. She stars in the show $#*! My Dad Says as Bonnie Goodson. She also voices Supergirl in the DC Nation short Super Best Friends Forever. She plays the role of Willa in the Nickelodeon TV show, Wendell and Vinnie. Twitter bird icon Twitter page ● IMDb button IMDb page ● Wikipedia W Wikipedia page Kirsten Storms Kirsten Storms Kirsten Storms was the voice of Bonnie Rockwaller. Kirsten worked on Days of Our Lives from 1999 to 2004. After she left the show, she was cast as Maxie Jones on General Hospital. Kirsten played Zenon Car in all the three Zenon movies. She has also had guest appearances on shows like 7th Heaven, That's So Raven, and CSI: Miami. Wikipedia W Wikipedia page ● IMDb button IMDb page ● Twitter bird icon Twitter page Patrick Warburton Patrick Warburton Patrick Warburton (born November 14, 1964) is an American actor. He is best known for his role as Mr. Barkin on the TV series Kim Possible. He has also played the role of Nick Sharpe, Paul Hennessy's boss, on the TV show 8 Simple Rules (originally titled 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter). His acting roles often rely on his deep, booming voice, and large physique. He also worked on two CollegeHumor videos, he voices Bowser in "The Roast of Mario" and plays the US President in "President Hasn't Seen Rocky". Twitter bird icon Twitter page ● IMDb button IMDb page ● Wikipedia W Wikipedia page Tom Kane Tom-Kane Tom Kane is the voice of Monty Fiske, better known as Monkey Fist IMDb button IMDb page ● Yes check Official website ● Wikipedia W Wikipedia page Kevin Michael Richardson 250px-Kevin Michael Richardson Kevin Michael Richardson is the voice actor of Slim and Sumo Ninja from Kim Possible. He also voiced Antauri from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, Drek from Ratchet and Clank, Burble the Bear from Danger Rangers, Bulkhead from Transformers, Kilowog from Green Lantern, Panthro from Thundercats 2011, Maurice from Penguins of Madagascar and more. Twitter bird icon Twitter page ● Wikipedia W Wikipedia page ● IMDb button IMDb page ● Yes check Official website Tara Strong Tara Strong Tara Strong portrayed Tara, Joss, Espadrille, Britina and other additional voices in Kim Possible. Yes check Official website ● Twitter bird icon Twitter page ● IMDb button IMDb page ● Wikipedia W Wikipedia page Dakota Fanning ImagesCAZFPSV1 Dakota Fanning was the voice of Young Kim. Twitter bird icon Twitter page ● Wikipedia W Wikipedia page ● IMDb button IMDb page Dante Basco Dante Basco Dante Basco portrayed Fukushima in Kim Possible. He is also known for his role as Prince Zuko in Avatar: The Last Airbender and Jake Long in American Dragon Jake Long. IMDb button IMDb page ● Twitter bird icon Twitter page ● Wikipedia W Wikipedia page Category:Frozen Category:Kim possible Category:Christy romano Category:Mediamass